


lips on skin mark you mine

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke goes out with Michael and Calum shows him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips on skin mark you mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cliffakitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/gifts).



> heres some straight up sex   
>  i wrote this for my friend nd im sorry

It’s been a week. Calum’s been patient, he really has. He’s a patient guy, but some things are too much for him. Because his boyfriend was gone for the weekend, which may have left him a bit (okay a lot) lonely, but that would’ve been fine if his boyfriend wasn’t hanging off a tall noodle boy who doesn’t seem to know his place.

 

Yeah, Luke was really annoying him, with the way he was hanging off Michael, touching _his_ Michael. Luke had his arms around his Michael, and that was out of line. Because the fans were quick to ship it, quick to assume things that don’t even look that far off.

 

_he looks so fucking happy_

His jaw tightened, eyes narrowing at the picture, looking at his boyfriend’s smiling face at another guy. His boyfriend smiling with such joy and he looks so content and it _pisses him off._

The door’s chiming and Michael’s home, and he throws his keys on the counter, pecking Calum’s cheek and heading off into the kitchen. Calum’s face remained stoic, arms clenched and crossed, leaned against the table, one leg propped at an angle. He sucked his cheek in and if someone was going to look at him, they would see hot murder in his rich brown eyes, would see the anger that could scald the surface of the sun.

 

Michael is no stranger to that look, and before he knows it, Calum’s has made a stride over to him, has him pressed against the wall and the other boy, brown eyes meeting green and fury meeting calm and Calum is pressed hard against Michael’s warm body, and he doesn’t like how he can smell _Luke’s cologne on his boyfriend._

“What the fuck were you thinking today, kitten?” he said, making use of his lips and sucking deep purple bruises into pale collarbones. He’s open for marks, a slate for him to mark as _his_. Michael belongs to _him_ and he is marking him as such. His teeth are marking him and there’s gasps coming from Michael as his legs spread to make room for Calum between them, and good. He ran a circle over the mark he made, before looking at him in the eye again.

 

They kiss. Except it’s not a kiss, it’s a claim, it’s aggressive and Calum’s fighting Michael. He’s fighting Michael, and he’s laying him down with the intent to _punish_ him.

 

“What the hell were you thinking,” he said, stripping off their shirts the lilac haired boy whining and attempting to grind his hips up to Calum, who was on top of him, heat pressed against him, “hanging on Luke like that, did you,” he sucked a mark harshly just below his ear, “forget,” he traced a line with his tongue down his neck, hips slowly rotating into the other boy’s just to _torture_ him, “who you belonged to, kitten?”

 

“No, daddy. I’m your kitten.” Michael moaned, Michael, who was wearing nothing not boxers and who will be sore tomorrow from all the marks that he’s given.

 

_good,_

Calum doesn’t care. He needs to mark up the soft smooth skin that belongs to _him_. Michael is moaning and there’s something right about that, the rush of pride and rightness in this, the moans caused by him.

 

There’s ten fucking minutes of _slow_  slow grinding and Michael’s whining and desperate and fuck yes he deserves to be because Michael has no reason to be with anyone but Calum.

 

“Cal, cal, do _something_ ,” he whined, reaching up to Calum to kiss him, he knows that it’s his weakness.

 

“No, no kitten, you don’t deserve that, do you?” his voice is gravelly and rumbly.

 

“You know what I _do_ think you deserve,” he said in a false sweet tone, and Michael looks scared and anticipated and turned on and it’s a fucking turn on for Calum, “Your ring.”

 

Michael absolutely _hated_ the cockring. There would be hours before he came and Calum had such control over him, it was _awful_. He only got it when he was being punished.

 

“Cal, baby-”

 

“Kitten, you know you weren’t a good boy, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” he went to the other room to get the ring, and laid himself down on the bed, handing the plastic ring to Calum to slide it on him. The smirk hasn’t left his face this whole night, but with the moonlight spilling in through the window and when it’s on, Calum stroked up and down his length relishing in the boy spread out for him.

 

“Spread for me, kitten,” he drawls, grabbing the lube off the counter, coating his fingers with the liquid.

 

Michael’s spread his legs for Calum, and as mad as Calum is, there’s something beautiful about Michael all spread out for him, pleasure and anticipation in his face and _trust_. That even if Calum was mad, he’s never hurt him. Never.

 

He goes in one finger at a time, slowly fucking his fingers inside of the paler boy, curling his fingers to make sure he made him see stars. His moans were low but got higher, he can tell that it’s good, so good. He sped up, scissoring his fingers with a vengeance, something to _prove_.

 

“Yeah, you slut, you’re my slut, aren’t you, fuck yourself on my fingers,” he spoke over his moans, as Michael thrusted himself back into Calum’s fingers, “you wouldn’t fuck yourself on Luke’s fingers, would you.”

 

He’s shaking his head because his lips can’t find words, hair sticking to his forehead, beads of sweat dripping down his face.

  
  


“Say it, say who you belong to,” he growled, thinking of Luke touching him, Luke touching Michael, and _fuck_.

 

He curls his fingers and scissors them and tries to make him feel so good that he is on the edge but he can’t come. He _can’t_ come because of a fucking ring on his cock.

 

“Calum, Cal, wanna ride you,” he babbled, pleasure stolen his words.

 

“Yeah, yeah baby that sounds amazing,” forgetting momentarily he was angry.

 

Michael climbed on top of Cal, facing him, and it’s so hard to be mad when there’s a symphony of color in the eyes staring at him as he slowly, slowly sunk himself down on his length.

 

“Fuck,” Calum cursed as Michael let out a harsh breath. He was tight and warm around him, and in a few seconds Michael is dropping himself down on Calum and there’s skin hitting skin and fucking hell, it’s amazing.

 

Calum’s name is bouncing around the walls and he’s _lovely_.

 

“Fuck, say my name, Mikey,” Michael was a vision in the dim lighting and he is his, and he is gorgeous and Calum is insistent on the fact he belonged to him. “Luke couldn’t make you feel this good, Luke could never make you feel like this.” he spoke.

 

“No, no Cal, I’m yours, only yours,” he swallowed, his pace increasing to a rapid rspeed,” Cal take the ring off,” he begged, ready to come.

 

Calum isn’t angry enough to deny him.

 

“Kiss me and I’ll think about it,” he says, voice struggling to say under control as he was teetering on the edge.

 

He leaned down the tiniest bit and kissed Calum, slow and sweet and there’s more desperation in Calum than in Mike.

 

Calum slid off the ring and stroked mike a couple times before he was spilling out on his hands.

 

He bounced on him a few for times before Calum came, burying his face in Michael’s shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply.

 

“Love you,” Michael said, somehow roles being reversed, pulling out and pulling Calum to his chest, pulling the covers over them both.

 

“Love you too, Mike,” he sawolled, “You really don’t like Luke, right?”

 

“Are you fucking stupid hood, whose dick was a I just on?”

 

“Well-”

 

_“I love you, Hood.”_

And he believes him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;))) FIND ME ON TUMBLR LOVELRLYLITTLEIMAGINES


End file.
